MPAA list to Red Dead Redemption
'Sex & Nudity: ' - Some strong sexual dialogue throughout the movie. - There is a scene showing a woman erotic-dancing at a nightclub. She only wears her bra's and a strip so she is almost completely naked. The woman approaches a man and they begin kissing and licking each other passionetely. - Several women are shown in the film with their bare buttocks and breasts visible. - A man and a woman are laying in bed after having sex off-screen. The woman is naked and she comes out of bed. Bare breasts, buttocks and vagina are shown. She then puts on her clothes so it isn't visible anymore. - A man and a woman have sex. - A man is reading pornographic magazines. - A man is licking a woman's fingers, implying his intention for sex. 'Violence & Gore: ' - A man is hunting in the Western woods with a shotgun. During the hunting, he finds a beer who tries to attack him. The man quickly shoots the bear, killing it instantly and a lot of blood sprays out of the wound. He continues his hunting to find a rabbit and he shoots it. When he approaches the corpse of the dead rabbit, he begins to skin it. Blood sprays everywhere and a edgy sound is heard. - There are several violent flashbacks throughout the film. The flashbacks shows how a man's wife and daughter were brutally murdered by the goverment. There is a lot of panic in these scene. You see quickly some blood spattering. - A man is shot & killed on graphic manner. - There is a bloodbath scene with five people who are attacked by goverment agents. The agents are shot & killed on graphic manner. One man from the five people is shot & injured and some blood flows out of the wound. He dies from blood-loss. Two other men are shot & killed on less graphic manner. - A man is shot and injured while riding a horse. He kidnaps a prostitute as a threatening and the prostitute is killed by an upcoming train. Blood and gore sprays everywhere. - Several scenes of shootings, stabbings and beatings with a lot of blood. 'Profanity: ' - 147 F-words, 37 S-words, 12 uses of "Jezus Christ", 2 uses of "bitch", at least 60 uses of "asshole" and about 10 or so uses of the N-word. In conversation they also use language sexuality. Although sometimes it is disliked in the film. 'Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: ' - Men and women are drinking, smoke cigarettes and smoke pot. Nothing is left to the imagination. 'Frightening/ Intense Scenes: ' - Almost all the violent scenes in the film are very intense, there isn't much violence/gore in the film but when it occurs it's very disturbing/ realistic. The flashbacks can be a little frightening on some manner. - Some animals are killed in the film, although it is just hunting, some people may find it sad. Rated R for graphic bloody violence, pervasive language, sexuality and some drug content.